i know you did not just take myc o c o a p u f f s
by startscribbling12
Summary: Never steal Sora's Cocoa Puffs. Unless you're Kairi and you are dying to kiss said Sora.


**I know you did _not _just take my c o c o a p u f f s **

by: startssctribbling12

* * *

"You didn't." Sora's voice rang through the halls of his very empty house. His parents were away on a road trip of some sorts, and I, Kairi Suzuki, was stuck hanging out at his house. Naturally, I got hungry, so I decided to raid his house for said food. By this point in time, I would think Sora would be used to me taking his food. We had been friends since we were five, and I always came over to his house to eat. Without even asking! It's wasn't a big deal. But, today was different. Today, out of all days, I had to eat the wrong thing.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. I had been sitting at the island that the Aoki's had in the kitchen. Sora's brother, Roxas, had left a box of cereal out on counter before he left to meet my sister for lunch. I asked him if it was okay to eat it, and he said it was.

But, now I have to remember to kill him.

The little fucker set me up.

"Do you even _realize _what you are eating?" Of course I knew. I was sitting eating a perfectly good bowl of cereal. Unless it was expired or something, which it didn't taste that way. Slowly raising the spoon to my mouth, not tearing my gaze from his, I was about to eat another spoonful of my delicious cocoa puffs. But, sadly, I couldn't take that next bite since Sora took the spoon and bowl from me. "You can't eat that!"

I watched in sadness as he walked away with my food.

"What's the big deal? Roxas said I could have it." I really wanted that cereal. I had been craving some all week. You see I get these weird cravings when I am on my period and--

--why do I have a feeling you don't really care?

Anyway--

"Since when do you listen to Roxas? Haven't you learned that he is stupid by now? You can't eat these!" Sora was freaking out. I was watching him pull out boxes of cocoa puffs and put them on a higher shelf, so I couldn't reach them.

"Sora! I'm hungry and I really want some cereal! Why can't I eat them!?"

"Because! Cocoa Puffs are my comfort food, Kairi. I have to buy them all on my own. Do you even _know _how much a box costs these days?" Who was he? My dad?

"Sora, they are like, what? Two dollars?"

"Exactly! I can't have you walk in and eat _my _food, that _I _pay for! You have to _ask_!" Since when did I have to ask for food?

"Since when do I have to ask!? I don't think a bowl of cereal is going to make a dent in your stash over there." I gestured to the boxes of cocoa puffs in the cabinet.

"If you are that hungry, go eat some Rice Krispies or something!" Yuck.

"I hate those! Come on, Sora!"

"NO!"

I had a few options. I could leave the issue alone and forget about the fact that I was starving, or I could dash for a bowl. The second option sounds oh so appealing right now. So, that's what I did. Jumping out of my seat, I ran around to the other side of the island, and grabbed the bowl of cocoa puffs and shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"I know you did _not _just take my cocoa puffs." Sora said, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, continuing to eat the cereal. He attempted to grab the bowl from my hands, which resulted in pouring milk and the chocolate spheres all over us.

That's right.

I said _chocolate spheres. _

"Great! Why are you being so selfish about a _bowl of cereal_?!" I said, wiping the chocolate off of my shirt.

"Because, cocoa puffs are my favorite cereal!" He said, attempting to get milk out of his chocolate brown locks.

"I'm the one who gave you cocoa puffs! I'm the reason you like it, so I should get free reign on the cocoa puff stash!" I said, getting paper towels and cleaning up the milk from the floor.

"As if. I love cocoa puffs as much as I love—well it doesn't matter." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You love _what?_" I was secretly hoping he would say my name, since I have had a crush on him, since forever, but I am dead convinced he thinks I like Riku.

Which I don't.

Because, Riku is gay.

No, I mean literally. He is.

Just about as gay as Roxas.

Well, Roxas is bi-sexual, but you get the point!

"N-nothing." He said, cleaning up the rest of the cereal. I knew for a fact it wasn't nothing. It was about a _girl. _(Who I hope is me, but asdfghjkl--) Standing up with him, I noticed his shirt was much more drenched than mine, which makes no sense in the laws of physics. He must have noticed, because he ripped off his shirt and threw it down the stairs into the laundry room. I was so glad he couldn't see my blush. As Sora was walking back, I attempted to walk forward a bit, but I failed.

Why did I fail?

Because I guess I missed a spot, well a HUGE spot, of milk and slipped, falling forward onto a shirtless Sora. As red as we both were, I managed to speak.

"H-hi." I said, looking down on him. "So what do you love?" I asked, attempting to flirt. He blushed even more than he already was.

"U-um--"

"Because I know _who I love_." Just as I was leaning down to kiss him, and I think he was going to kiss me back due to the fact that he didn't say anything, I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" It was Roxas. (I must kill him later.)

"H-hi, Roxas!" I said, looking up from Sora. Sora did this head thing where he attempted to look behind him, so he had to bend his neck in a funny way. You know what I am talking about?

"And may I ask why you are on top of my brother, who happens to be shirtless?" Roxas asked me, leaning against the door frame.

"She took my cocoa puffs." Sora said simply. Roxas shook his head and ran upstairs. "I was going to say I love cocoa puffs as much as I love _you._" Sora blurted out, looking up at me.

"Well, what a coincidence, because I feel the exact same way." Thats when I leaned down to kiss him.

Maybe stealing Sora's cocoa puffs was worth it. I'm glad I chose option two.

* * *

Cheesy, huh? Well, there's my S/K One shot.

I really love cocoa puffs.

Like, a lot.

If you have a one shot request, I am now taking them!

Also, go to my profile to see what they are wearing. (I did ask Lemonadeskies for permission to borrow her idea on posting outfits, so awaiting her approval, so see it while you can!)

Review!(:


End file.
